memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Business as Usual (episode)
Quark's cousin Gaila offers him a job as a weapons dealer. Summary Dax and Quark are playing Tongo while the latter is checking on his stock quotes. He then realize he is practically ruined. Since business failures travel fast among Ferengis, Quark's cousin, Gaila, immediately arrives following this. He then propose to Quark to go into weapon selling business with him. Gaila entices Quark with visions of a weapons market growing so fast that within a year, Quark could be debt-free and living on his very own moon. The bartender then immediately changes into a weapon dealer, using his holosuites to do the demonstrations (and avoiding the risk of bringing weapons aboard DS9). He also meets with his cousin associate: Hagath. The man is ruthless and don't hesitate to kill subordinates that disappoint him. He however seems to like Quark from the start. We also learn that Gaila wants to go out of that partnership and that it is the reason he offered Quark the opportunity. Financial situation then goes better for Quark, he quickly reimburse his debitors (thanks to Hagath who doesn't let Quark touch the money he doesn't really own), just as his cousin predicted. However, this is by conducting a business that makes all his starfleet friends (including Dax) to turn away from him, even if no one formally opposes him, Hagath beeing a former Bajoran terrorists supplier. When concluding a deal with the Regent of Palamar, Quark begins to realize the impact of what he is doing. Probably because of his previous arguments with Dax, he ask a little more about the intention behind the deal. He then learns that the weapons will be used to lead 28 millions people to their death. Attributing his remorse to his prolonged contact with humans, Quark nevertheless decides to make the deal fail, regardless of the reaction of Hagath. Quark then arranges a meeting (fooling everyone involved) between the Regent and his political opponent in a cargo bay, General Nassuc. A blood bath ensues, Gaila and Hagath barely escaping the station alive. Ending the episodes with more ennemies and damages to pay for, Quark is still happy, having regained his friends and escaping with a better conscience. Background Information This episode was directed by Alexander Siddig. Steven Berkoff appeared in "Clockwork Orange" along with Siddig's uncle, Malcolm McDowell. The Metron Consortium from TOS: "Arena" is mentioned in this episode. Memorable Quotes "28 ''million dead? Can't we just wound some of them?"'' :-'Quark' "Look out there. Millions and millions of stars. Millions upon millions of worlds. And right now, ''half of them are fanatically dedicated to destroying the other half. Now, do you think, if one of those twinkling lights suddenly went out, anybody would notice? ... Suppose I offered you ten million bars of gold-pressed latinum to help turn out one of those lights. Would you really tell me to keep my money?"'' :-'Gaila' "How much did they pay you? Enough to buy a new conscience?" :-'Jadzia Dax' Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Guest Stars *Lawrence Tierney as Regent of Palamar *Josh Pais as Gaila *Tim Halligan as Farrakk Special Guest Star *Steven Berkoff as Hagath Co-Starring *Eric Cadora as Customer *Charlie Curtis as Talura (uncredited) *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References Andarian glass beads; Annel; antimonium; Bajor; Bajoran Provisional Government; Bajoran Resistance; biogenic weapon; Bolians; cargo bay; Clavisoa berry; dabo; darts; ''Defiant'', USS; deflector array; descrambler; Dopterians; feldomite; Ferengi Commerce Authority; Ferengi Rules of Acquisition; garlic; general; hologram; holosuite; latinum; Manchovites; Matopin rock fungi; Metron Consortium; Minnobia; moon; moon grass; mutagenic retrovirus; Nassuc; neural modulator; O'Brien, Keiko; O'Brien, Kirayoshi; O'Brien, Molly; ODN relay; oo-mox; optronic emitter; Palamar; Palamarians; Palamarian Freedom Brigade; Palamarian sea urchin; Parsion III; powdered newt suppliments; prions; Proxcinians; Proxcinian War; quadrotriticale; regent; Replimat; Risa; Rozhenko, Alexander; Sepian Commodities Exchange; skimmer; snail juice; tartoc; tongo; tritanium; Varaxian LM-7; Vek; Verillians; Vilix'pran; warp core breach; weapons; Wentlian condor snake; Yridians. Unaired Script References Breen CRM-114 (Breen); Dopterian interceptor; T'Pan; Vulcan science vessel; ''Wellington'', USS. Category:DS9 episodes de:Kriegsgeschäfte nl:Business as Usual